


Pretty

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [9]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Confusion, During Canon, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Max is flirtatious, Shunichi is embarrassed and Eiji is thoroughly confused.[Prompt 9: “My goods cost more than just a pretty face.”]





	Pretty

If there is one thing Shunichi has never forgotten about Max Lobo, it is his flirting. When they dated when they were young, he was a terrible flirt, and Shunichi can only assume he still is. It has been years since Shunichi last saw Max, and it’s hard to believe he is now married and divorced, a father… and in prison.

So, yes, he expected flirting from the man he used to date, but not to be sitting in the prison’s visiting room to meet up with Max, Ei-chan by his side. Max gets escorted into the room wearing an orange jumpsuit, and a smile on his face.

“Hey, Shunichi,” he says, grinning. “It’s great to see you.”

Shunichi smiles. “You too. But… what did you do to get yourself arrested?”

“You wanna know my secrets, Shunichi?” Max says, leaning forwards with his elbows on the table. “Well you’ll have to pay. My goods cost more than just a pretty face, you see.”

His face turns red so fast he can feel heat burning on his cheeks.

“Ibe-san?” Eiji says. “Why are you blushing? And… why did Mister Lobo call you pretty?”

This would be awkward enough with just him, Max and the rest of the prisoners, guards and guests here, but Ei-chan…?

“Oh, you don’t know?” Max says.

“Max…”

“Shunichi and I used to date.”

Eiji’s eyes widen. “Wh-What?”

“Ignore him, Ei-chan,” Shunichi says, wishing the heat would leave his face. “We are here for a serious discussion.”

“Oh yeah,” Max says, chuckling.

“So… you two used to… be in a relationship?” Eiji says, still processing Max’s words.

“Yes, Ei-chan.”

“Are you done blushing there, Shunichi?” Max says, grinning at the still bright red Shunichi.

Shunichi raises his eyebrows. “Yes, thank you. Now, can we have a serious conversation?”


End file.
